


Erroneous Eros

by McKayRulez



Series: Anime Luv [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, First Crush, Hangover, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Kenjirou's first post competition party isn't what he expects, and a case of mistaken identity puts him in an awkward situation.





	Erroneous Eros

"I can't believe I was invited!" Kenjirou's eyes were wide and sparkling. His fists clenched in excitement as they neared their destination. His gaze kept switching to both sides of the street, wanting to soak it all in. 

"Victor invited all the skaters, Minami." Odagaki reminded. "Don't get a big head about it." Kenjirou suddenly stopped in his tracks, clasping the sides of his face stunned and Odagaki found herself nearly walking into him. "What's gotten into you? Did you get distracted again?"

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!!!" He squealed and ran over to the sign presenting it to his coach. "IT’S THE YU-TOPIA KATSUKI HOT SPRING RESORT!!"

"Yes...." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is where the party is located. We've been over this.."

Kenjirou gaped at her, taking offence to her lack of reaction. "But don't you understand?! This is Yuuri's place!" He clasped his hands gazing at the inn like he was about to cry. "It's so perfect! Just like he is!"

Odagaki walked past him through the archway, making Minami take a step back stunned she could so casually walk on sacred ground. She looked back at him. "Come on. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"No." He whimpered, he wouldn't be late for his Yuuri! Never! He then carefully walked the path to the inn, taking it all in, nice and slow. When Odagaki opening the door for then, Kenjirou's jaw dropped.

Situated to their right, Christophe was pole dancing and loving every minute of it. In the far right, Victor was slumped over in a booth, passed out drunk, hugging Yuri Plisetsky, who was eyeing the room like a predator, ready to chew out anyone who'd wake up Victor.

To their left, Phichit was in a dancing competition with Jean-Jacques, Emil and Michele, with Otabek being the competition's judge, and Sara watching at a both. The dancers looked like they had been going at it for hours, exhaustion evident in their heavy breathing, and sweat pooling down their shirts. They showed no signs of stopping however, as ego was on the line.

"You guys are amazing!" Phichit complimented, his heart not really in winning, but just for the fun of it. 

"It's all J.J. style kids! Watch and learn!" Jean proclaimed as he bust a freestyle move. His fiance cheered.

"Are you watching, Sara?!" Michele huffed. "I shall win this for you!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'll go out with whoever the winner is. Even if it's not you."

"AGHH! Then I'll dance even harder, my Love! These pervs wont have you!"

Leo and Guang ignored the dancers and instead where at another booth playing a board game. 

Christophe looked down from his position on the pole grinning at Kenjirou. "Oh, hello there little one. You sure know how to make a stylishly late entrance."

"Late?!" Kenjirou nearly shrieked in terror, his eyes scanning the room looking for Yuuri. Hoping he wasn't disappointed in him.

"Oh yes, darling." Christophe hooked his foot against the pole, and hung upside down as he watched them. "The parties nearly over."

His coach checked her watch confused, then looked at the invitation. "We should be right on time?"

"Oh sweetheart. That's Russian time. Not Japan time."

"WHAT?!"

"Yesss... Victor can.. Be a little.. obvious to details from time to time..."

"But.. That's.." Odagaki did the numbers in her head. "A six hour difference!?"

"Mmmmm yesss, and what an amazing six hours it was." Christophe licked his lips in appreciation and made a throaty hum, before noticing the coaches annoyance. "Oopsie." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Minami, I-" She turned and looked around confused, as he wasn't standing next to her. "Minami?" Her eyes scanned the room but he was nowhere to be seen. "Minami!?" 

Kenjirou slowly approached the table in the back. His eyes transfixed on a sight to behold, Yuuri, who was on the table dancing in nothing but his underwear and a new tie Victor had bought him. 

He held back a squeal as he watched him idol's flesh laid bare. It was so pale, even the sun had not been allowed to glimpse it. Was he so worthy?!

"Moommmm." Mari complained, as she mopped the floors of spilled vodka. "Yuuri's on the table again!"

His mother, Hiroko just smiled and closed her eyes. "Oh.. He's such a spirited young boy."

"MOM?!"

"Let him have his fun dear."

"But he's knocking wine everywhere, and I have to clean it up!"

Suddenly, Yuuri slipped on some of the beverages and fell. Kenjirou squeaked as he fell on top of him. He shook neviously, underneath Yuuri's body, too stunned at the skin contact to make his brain work at the moment.

After a moment, Yuuri picked his head up off his shoulder and squinted at him. "Oh.. Heyyyy thereee."

"H-hi.." His voice cracked. 

Yuuri giggled. "I knew you'd come back to me, Victor." 

"Oh of course I'd-" Minami stopped and blinked at him. "Victor?"

Yuuri squinted at the blurry face in front of his. At some point during his drunk upside down pole dancing his glasses had fallen off. This wasn't helped by the fact he was so drunk, the room was spinning and he was seeing double. He pecked Minami's cheek then whispered in his ear. "I knew you'd come back for this Yuuri and not the tsundere one." Then he went back to his lips, teasing them with his teeth, and running a hand over his chest. 

Kenjirou's cheeks turned red and his nose nearly bleed. He shook under the touch, his mind drawing a blank.

When his kiss wasn't returned, Yuuri frowned and pulled back. Then a 'brilliant' idea came to mind. He always had the best ideas when he was drunk after all. "Come on." He got up pulling 'Victor' (Kenjirou) up with him. He then proceeded to staggered towards the hallway, falling against the wall, along the way.

"Where.." Kenjirou finally caught his breath, and bit down his nerves, "Where are we going?"

"To my room." Yuuri pushed him against the door.

"WHAT!?" His heart was beating to loud he couldn't even hear the dance competition music anymore.

"I want you to take me, Victor. Take me like the Eros you want me to be."

Kenjirou's face felt like a burning hot sun. "Yuuri.. I-.. I-.."

Suddenly, Yuuri's face looked pinched. His brows furrowed, and he doubled over, clenching his stomach.

Kenjirou stiffened, eyes wide in alarm. "What's wrong?!"

Yuuri turned around and pushed open a different door, tripping onto the bathroom tile and thankfully making it to the toilet before he hurled a lot of liquor.

It was like that for some time. Nothing but the sounds of vomiting. Kenjirou teetered on the edge unsure what to do. He had never seen someone so hungover before. Was there something he could do?

"Minami!" He heard his trainer call out, looking up and down the halls looking for him.

Kenjirou finally made up his mind, not wanting to leave Yuuri in such a state alone, he slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. He looked back at his ill idol. "Yuuri."

Yuuri groaned in response and spat.

Kenjirou eased his way over and set on the floor, one hand holding his knees, the other tentatively reaching out to touch Yuuri's back, giving it an affectionate rub.

After a few moments, Yuuri gave him a side glance. "I.. I know I look like crap." He slurred.

"No, no.. you look great." He nodded trying to be reassuring. "You just need to rest."

Yuuri shook. "I'll.. I'll.. be fi-fine.. J-just give me a minute.. Then.. Then we can make love."

Kenjirou flushed, but the stinging pain in his chest reminded him Yuuri thought he was talking to Victor. Kenjirou looked up at the ceiling crushed. "As amazing as that sounds.. I'd rather our first time was something you could actually remember."

"Wha-?" Yuuri looked back at him confused. He tapped the side of his temple. "Brain's like a vault. I'll remember everything, I promise. How could I forget our first time?"

Kenjirou sighed. It was bad enough the times Yuuri forgot about him. Their first meeting. Their first competition together. Their first everything. However, to be mistake for someone else was equally bad, if not worse. "Do you even know what you did half an hour ago?"

Yuuri looked distant. His eyes searching for an answer. He looked back at Kenjirou and smiled. "Something.. I did.. Something." He giggled then added. "Whatever that was wasn't important!" He whined. "Not like this!" He reached over and ran his hands over his arms.

Kenjirou shook his head at his insistence, and brushed his eager hands aside. Rejecting his was hurting him more than it was hurting Yuuri. "I'd also not want our first time to involve you throwing up on me. I really don't want to lose my idol image of you, got it?"

Yuuri pouted. "I'd try not to." Then was Kenjirou said nothing else, Yuuri laid his head on his lap. "You're disappointed in me."

Kenjirou braced himself, under the weight of Yuuri's head in his lap. It was giving him the strangest feeling. "No.. Never."

"You think I'm gross like this." Yuuri entered his weepy drunk stage and started to cry.

Kenjirou hesitated then reached down and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed when Yuuri's tears began to flow. Yuuri was always so emotional.. Maybe that's why he loved him so much. They both were eccentric emotional people after all. "I'd never think you're gross."

He sniffled. "Really?" He looked up at him teary eyed.

"Really." He promised and smiled, gazing at him softly. He doubted Yuuri would remember this moment, but he sure would.

Yuuri took a relieved deep breath.

"You're always Eros to me, even like this."


End file.
